


What's Gained Among Miscommunication

by GoldishPotate



Series: The Barriers Between [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity stands up for herself, Bittersweet, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Plot Twists, Sad Emira and Edric, Self-Worth Issues, The Blight Parents Are Assholes, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: Everything was to be done in an orderly fashion, because going in blindly only resulted in chaos and disorder.Unfortunately, the youngest Blight had a knack for straying.And Mr. and Mrs. Blight did not appreciate that.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Amity Blight's Father & Amity Blight's Mother, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Barriers Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908544
Comments: 41
Kudos: 413





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this gonna be angsty y'all, hope y'all are ready XD
> 
> The POVs will change, but it will mostly be Mr. and Mrs. Blight focused.
> 
> Anyways tho, please forgive any typos I may have made.

"No.", Amity says, it's the first time that word slips from her mouth, the first time in years.

"Excuse me young lady.", Amelia scoffs, lips parted in surprise. "What do you mean, no?", she narrows her eyes.

Amity frowns heavily, her own eyes narrowing, she stands straight, tense and defiantly, "I said, no.", she says again, her voice firm and her gaze not faltering.

Amelia gasps, lips parted, hands on her hips, "You will do as I say, or so help me-"

"What? What are you going to do about it? What can you do?", Amity speaks again, every word she utters drips of defiance.

Amelia grits her teeth, she barely withholds a growl, her eyes break off of Amity's determined expression, she looks over to Emira and Edric, both looked afraid, as they should. She sucks in a deep breath and calms herself and schools her expression, she straightens her posture and stands with renewed poise, she returns her gaze to Amity and clears her throat, "You're lucky your father isn't here.", she says, venom coating her tone, dripping from her tongue. "Now you listen here young lady, you will, I repeat, you will not see that human imbecile again, ever, do you understand, or I will take matters into my own hands and make sure you never see her again."

Amity's expression still doesn't falter, she doesn't flinch, she doesn't cower, but most of all, she doesn't bend.

And Amelia slowly realizes right then and there, that this would lead to bigger problems.

Amity says nothing more, the smallest smirk curls her lips, the most confident expression fills her face. She turns around suddenly, spinning around on her heel, giving her, her back and she walks away, leaving her baffled. It makes Amelia's blood boil, she felt it, felt Amity slipping through the cracks, slipping from her control, getting farther and farther out of her reach.

"Amity!", Amelia yells out.

Emira and Edric's shoulders flinch then tense in sync.

Amelia stomps her foot against the fine wooden floor, fists balled up tightly. "You take one more step young lady and you will never see the light of day again!", she yells out again, yells out when Amity halts for a moment, pausing a few feet away from her. _Stop_ , she thinks, _don't you dare_.

The tension in the air is thick, it's heavy. The four Blights stand in the deafening silence for what seems like an eternity.

Until Amity proves to once again be the stray.

The youngest Blight releases a soft snicker, she turns to look over her shoulder and looks straight at Amelia, their golden eyes meet in a fierce battle of wills. "Whatever.", Amity speaks once more in complete and utter defiance and she turns to look back to the long hallway leading back to her room and she begins to step once again, she walks away from the trio whom were stuck in shock, walking farther and farther away.

Oh, Amelia thinks, her expression falls into shock, oh.

* * *

"What are you doing?!", Emira yells, her voice shaking in genuine fear as she and Edric pour into Amity's...messy and disorganized room. The girl looks around, she's never seen Amity's room so messy before.

Amity is silent, she merely continues digging through her drawers and pulling items out from them, she throws them to her bed next to a bag.

"Hey, Amity, stop!", Edric yells out, for the first time, his voice isn't light, it's deeper, slightly brittle. "What are you- are you leaving?", his voice drops suddenly, it drops along with the sick feeling that settles in the pit of Emira's stomach.

Amity remains silent and begins to shove the items she chose, into the decently sized duffle bag.

"Amity, stop, whatever this is, whatever happens, we'll calm dad and mom down, we'll-", Emira begins, trying to stop her sister from doing something more drastic, she steps closer, wanting to stop her sister from escalating things, but just as she reaches out and grabs Amity by her shoulder, Amity turns around and slaps her hand away and lunges forward, pushing Emira away, pushing her back.

Emira is pushed back, losing her balance, she falls against Amity's desk, knocking things over and adding to the mess, she winces as her side hits the edge of the desk before she finally hits the ground.

"AMITY!", Edric yells again, raising his voice in clear anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Amity yells suddenly, eyes glistening with tears, cheeks stained with tear tracks. Her earlier expression was now replaced with a broken one.

Edric takes a step forward, but as he does Emira shifts on the floor and quickly scoots to his feet, she grabs his legs, stopping him from approaching Amity.

"Wait, stop, both of you!", Emira says, wanting to be the voice of reason, sure she got pushed and hurt, but Amity...Amity was going to be getting the brunt of their father's wrath once mother called him like she promised she would.

The heavy tension from earlier returns at full force, it weighs down heavily on them suddenly, it's thick, it's smothering.

"All this, for what?! For Luz!?", Edric yells, he sneers suddenly. "Amity, you're destroying us!", he slams a fist against his chest. It's the human, the human's fault, Edric thinks, knows. He liked Luz too, she's nice, but she was too...much, too naive and it was that naivete that infected Amity.

Amity's shoulders wince.

"Edric!", Emira yells, trying to intervene.

"She's nice, she is, but she's not worth it!", Edric continues. "She even messed with the emperor's coven, it's a matter of time before emperor Belos puts a bounty out on her or even sends people after her and the people around her.", Edric tries to reason with Amity, he tries, he wants her to see that whatever infatuation she had with Luz, would only lead to problems. "She's a human, she doesn't belong here. But most of all...she doesn't belong with you."

It's a slap in the face to Amity, by the way her eyes widen and her shoulders tense than cave in.

"I know...we know, our parents know...we know you have feelings for her.", Edric breathes, his voice finally lowering, his anger was dwindling, his arms fall to his sides and he falls to his knees, kneeling beside his sister. "Please, stop, just...apologize to mother before she calls father, take whatever punishment she gives you, we'll help you, we'll calm her down for you. We can fix this, together."

 _Together._ Amity thinks bitterly, she looks between her brother and sister, a bad taste settling on her tongue, her lips pull into a firm frown and her eyebrows furrow, her shoulders suddenly square. "No.", she says again.

Edric sucks in a breath, ready to argue, but before he could speak, Amity beats him to the punch.

"I can't do this anymore. I love Luz, I do, but this is about so much more than that.", Amity sighs out, she admits it, admits it out loud. She releases a deep sigh, "I've lost so much and I keep losing more and more.", she clenched her jaw for a moment, she swallows the hurt that tries to lodge itself in her throat. "First I lost Willow, than I lost my freedom, than I lost my sense of self worth. I've been losing myself for so long now.", Amity's knees shake slightly, but she doesn't falter. "You don't know what it's like, either of you."

Emira feels prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Amity-", she breathes.

"You don't know what it's like...to look at yourself in the mirror and just hate the person staring back.", more hot tears escape Amity's eyes, they run down rosy cheeks, "You don't know what it's like to be alone, to have no one, you don't know what it's like to feel like a stranger to yourself."

It's true, how Amity feels, she hates it and hates it more and more when she's reminded of how controlled she is every time she looks in the mirror and sees her hair. She was tired, tired of pushing her feelings down, tired of playing the part of 'perfect daughter' for her parents, parents who never even acknowledged the good things she's done.

The twins feel all words get stuck in their throats, their eyes shining with tears.

"It hurts, every day when I wake up, every night when I go to bed.", The youngest Blight looks away from the twins, she turns away, giving them her back, she grabs her packed duffle bag once again, gripping the strap.

Blights were supposed to be strong, Blights weren't emotionally driven, they were cold and calculating.

Amity Blight was none of those things, at least, not really.

"You two should be fine, after all, you have each other.", Amity says, she sighs deeply and rounds her bed, she gets to the window and opens it, slinging the bag over her shoulder, she climbs onto the sill and leaps out.

Leaving, fracturing the Blight family in search of self discovery and self healing.

Amity doesn't know what lies ahead of her, but it doesn't matter because it's out of her parent's control.

The Blight family had no idea at the time, how much this moment would change their lives.


	2. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

Amity was stubborn, more so than they thought, more so than they gave her credit for.

When Amity left, they thought she would be back in a few days, but then days turned to weeks and before they knew it...months.

And now, here they were, a year in and their daughter remained a stray Blight.

"So they went with that pathetic Human for Grom queen this year?", Arthur grumbles, his deep voice is thick with distaste and heavy with disgust.

"It appears so.", Amelia says nonchalantly as she brings the glass of water up to her lips.

The twins struggle to sit still at the table, both remaining quiet, both hoping their parents don't ask them for anymore information about either their sister or the human.

"Disgusting, the depravity of that school, Hexside used to be one of the best schools, now...it's like they're letting just anyone or thing in. How shameful.", Arthur clenches his jaw tightly.

"As disgusting and depraved the school's become, we must still attend the slaying of Grom, to at least see who this human is, after all, Bump was so eager to invite us."

The atmosphere in the dining room was heavy and thick, it was smothering to the twins, they dreaded dinner every night since Amity left. Their parents never expected it and neither did they. The twins didn't go a day without thinking about Amity, about what they could have done differently.

And as they thought about everything, they couldn't help but face that they could have done everything, differently.

* * *

It's embarrassing, it's an embarrassment.

Seeing their daughter behaving carelessly with the human who actually took grom down this time, unlike her. Last year, word reached them that Amity didn't do it, couldn't do it, the human attempted to take her place, but it only resulted in the two fighting together. It was truly an embarrassment, the way Boscha's mother guffawed and her father tried to withhold his smirk. It was a joke, and they were the butt of it.

For Arthur, holding his anger in was never his forte, maybe coming here with some of the other elite witch families to watch the human fend for herself was a terrible idea. But everyone was talking about it, like it was some miracle that a human could do magic at all, like she was worthy of even casting spells at all. His wife pressured him to attend, just to see who this human was and what she was made of.

"Give it up for this year's Grom Queen, Luz Noceda, the human!", Willow announced cheerfully, mic in hand, grin plastered over her face.

He sneered at the girl, at Willow. Another weakling his daughter was told to stay away from.

People murmured, people clapped. Grom was packed this year, Principal Bump had gone and spread the news of the human, wanting others to become aware of the human's feats. He welcomed witch families, encouraged them to come and see. Clearly, Bump liked the human.

"Defying the odds, the Human has defeated Grom!", Bump said through another mic. "Now we can celebrate!", the man waves a hand around.

Students all cheered happily.

The witch families that came all spoke among themselves, they didn't know what Bump's angle was, him inviting all of them.

Even going as far as to invite him and his wife, despite what happened between them… and Amity.

"The human's got some bite to her.", Amelia says, arms folded across her chest, she stood up from her seat when He did, Arthur grumbled under his breath, unimpressed by the human.

"Lucky is what she is.", Arthur says, his eyes following Luz's figure as she walked to Amity and Willow, the crown on her head, he narrowed his eyes, he balled his fists up tightly, anger filled him. "She's just a weakling with a little bit of magic."

Amelia turns to him, eyebrows furrowed, "Don't do something stupid.", She warns.

Amelia's words of warning fall onto deaf ears.

Once again, bottling his anger in, was never his forte.

And so when the students begin to start the celebratory part of Grom and the dancing begins, he feels himself slipping when he sees his daughter quickly falling into the human's arms, smiling, blushing. He knows that look, Amity may have been born with his hair, but she had all of her mother's face, her expressions.

Arthur can see it clearly, the love his daughter has for the human.

And he snaps.

He snaps when he sees a clearing between students, like water parting, a path clearing, nothing in his way. He raises his hand and suddenly the room's floor cracks open and a pillar of sorts comes from the ground and successfully strikes the human whom pushes Amity away, taking the hit at full force.

Screams erupt, the crowd disburses quickly.

"LUZ!", Amity screams, fear shaking her voice and expression as she gets up from the ground.

"ARTHUR!", Bump yells, voice booming among the screams.

Arthur chuckles darkly, deeply, "Oh come now, surely if the human had any real aptitude for magic, she would have seen that coming.", he holds his fist up.

Amelia growls, but stands by his side, as she should.

"What are you doing!?", Amity practically screams, she's furious, hands balled up by her sides as they shake.

She was always so emotionally driven, he knows where she gets that from, she gets it from him.

"Father stop, please!", Edric speaks up, he's against the wall of the spacious room with his sister clinging to his arm.

Arthur ignores everyone's pleas.

"You don't all really think the human's all that special, just look at her.", he points a finger at the girl who was still down on the floor, debris littering her body and the floor around her.

The students began to quiet down, the other families who came said nothing, merely watching.

It's quiet until another voice booms.

"You son of a bitch!", Eda suddenly roars, whipping her staff out, ready to fight.

Arthur chuckles again, he knows, they all know, Eda barely has any magic, still…, "Oh it's you, good to see you too. I hope you don't mind that I put your pet down."

Eda is shaking, teeth flashing, gritting, she was absolutely furious. "You-", she begins but Arthur doesn't hear anything else, he's suddenly pushed back by a…

Abomination.

The huge slick hand wraps around him and throws him into a table across the room.

Students step back farther away to avoid being caught in what's happening.

Willow, Gus and Eda rush to Luz's side.

And Amity...she stands tall and furious, defiantly even, after all, it was her Abomination that grabbed him and threw him back.

Arthur feels pain for the first time in a long time, the table had broken under him as he crashed into it. Food and drinks now covered him, and he grew even more angrier. "You little-", he grits his teeth tightly as he shifts and sits up, he feels utterly humiliated, but also feels a little impressed by what his daughter's done.

Amelia gets into her fighting stance, lifting her hand she flicks her wrist, she attempts to send an energy blast in Amity's direction, but fails when she's suddenly taking off her feet, thick vines wrapping around her legs and soon wrapping around her whole body, it lifts her into the air, the ground of which she had stood upon was crumbling away.

"What the?!-", Amelia starts but is cut off when one of the vines suddenly covers her mouth, muffling her words.

Arthur growls out and gets to his feets, he looks ahead and finds Willow beside Amity. He grits his teeth for a moment before a chuckle escapes his throat, "Well, well, well, so the half a witch has something to bring to the table after all.", he grunts and gets to his feets, he brushes off whatever food he could get off of himself, his gaze looking between his daughter and Willow. "Oh Amity, you've gone soft.", he sneers slightly and raises a hand. "Abomination rise.", he utters and just on cue his Abomination rises, just as big as Amity's own, the Abomination tears into the vines that wrapped around Amelia, freeing her.

Amity growls, flashing her teeth in warning, much like a cornered animal would.

Arthur's sneer intensifies. "This school and it's immoral practices have corrupted you, blinding you to what's right and wrong.", he shrugs off his filthy robe, standing in his much cleaner attire. "I think this tantrum of yours is done, Amity. I'm going to make you come back and you will never return to this pathetic school again, and if I have to take you by force, than I shall."

People begin to murmur, but continued to stay on the sidelines.

"Good luck trying to take me alive.", Amity replies without skipping a beat.

The atmosphere seems to suddenly weigh heavier upon everyone, the implications of Amity's words dawning upon many.

Amelia is silent, saying nothing. Clearly at a loss for words.

Arthur stops thinking things thoroughly, "Abomination attack.", he commands.

Amity and Willow both move, evading the Abomination that lunged at them. Amity throws a command and orders her Abomination to attack back. She's focused on her father and his Abomination, she forgets about her mother, only remembering when her mother produces something that ties her legs together, making her fall to the floor.

"Now, now, that's enough, Amity, you will return home.", Amelia hisses. She begins to pull at the makeshift rope she created, dragging her daughter closer, but just as her daughter gets a few feet closer, a sword suddenly lands on the line and snaps it, Amelia stumbles back.

"Luz!", Amity calls out, clearly relieved. She turns on her belly and shuffles to her feet, she breaks into a run, running to get by Luz's side.

"She's not going anywhere with you monsters!", Luz's yells, her voice echoes among the crowd of students. She takes steps forwards, reaching a hand out, she takes Amity's hand into her own once the girl gets to her side.

Arthur narrows his gaze. Luz was standing, huffing and puffing, furious, her suit was a little torn and tattered. "Human, your up-", he begins but doesn't finish, the human beats him to the punch.

"Over my dead body will you take Amity back!", Luz roars furiously. She suddenly raises an arm up, her hand open and before Arthur or Amelia can reply, Eda's staff is suddenly in the humans hand, responding to being summoned.

Amity's eyes widen for a moment, but she quickly composes herself. "Enough, I'm not going back, why are you even here!?", she yells at her parents, angrily.

Arthur growled, "You ungrateful embarrassment for a brat, I'm giving you one last chance, Amity, deny my commands one last time and I swear you will regret it, you and this pathetic school.", he sneers viciously.

Amity recoils, she steps back slightly, never having seen her father this furious before, she feels fear building in her stomach, feels anxiousness washing in, her lips tremble for a moment, she makes to speak, but finds her words failing her, her throat tightening involuntarily.

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Tesoro. I'm with you, all the way.", Luz says.

Amity turns to Luz, cheeks slightly pink, eyes watering. She forces a smile onto her lips, she tightens her hold on Luz's hand, she holds it tightly, allowing herself to be grounded.

Luz smiles wholeheartedly, but her smile melts away when she returns her gaze to Arthur. "How's about we settle this once and for all, Mr. Blight.", she says firmly, her voice is firm and determined.

Arthur smirks suddenly, he knows a way, one way to settle just about anything.

"Alright, Human. Let's settle this, I challenge you to a witch's duel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop thoughts.


	3. Year 2 P.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update???
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I got a project I've been working on for a while thats been taking up some of my time.
> 
> Also, please forgive any typos, mistakes ect.

It was brutal, the Blights had not gone about the duel fairly...at all.

They had gotten the jump on her, teaming up against her despite it being clear that only Arthur and Luz were supposed to be settling their issues in the arena. She would have been done for if Amity hadn't intervened to fight against her own mother.

Amity was furious, she was as well, she had Arthur where she wanted him, she could have finished the duel, but before she could, Amity's mother had gotten the jump on her, attacking her from behind.

Their scuffle was public, many saw it and many would no doubt bring it up later on down the line.

Despite Luz sustaining heavy injuries, with Amity's help against the Blight duo, they managed to best them, managed to ward them off.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Luz, I...I'm just so sorry.", Amity cries softly by her side.

It hurts her in a way she's never felt pain. While her body ached physically, Amity's cries of sorrow hurt her differently. She didn't like the hurt she felt when Amity was hurting.

Without much thinking, she reaches out, taking a hold of the side of Amity's bruised face, making her face her, she lightly brushes her thumb over the slightly red swollen cheek, the cheek Amelia had struck. She ignores the anger that softly ignites in her chest, pushes it down and brings her focus to now, to this moment. "You don't ever have to apologize to me, Cariño, ever. I signed up for this, I knew how your parents were from the start."

Amity sobs softly, whimpering, she lifts a hand from her knee and reaches out, she settles her hand over Luz's chest, pressing her hand flat over where Luz's heart thumped hard and strong. "I just hate it, hate seeing you getting hurt over me.", she whispers brokenly. More and more tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

Luz sighed softly, she allowed her lips to curve into a soft smile, she winced slightly, remembering the split to her bottom lip and the bruising to the right side of her face, the bruising that was keeping her black eye shut. "Hey, hey, hey, Tesoro. Look, I'm sure this time we can leave them behind us, we beat them, we showed them that together, you and me can overcome anything.", Luz says softly, sincerely, she allows her smile to widen, ignoring the pain it brought upon her, she wanted to reassure Amity, reassure her that everything would be okay. "I love you, Amity, I would do anything for you."

Amity's cheeks flushed, her golden eyes widened. Her lips quivered for a moment before finally curling into a warm hopeful smile. More tears came, Luz gladly brushed a few of them away with her thumb.

"I love you too, Amor.", Amity says softly, her tone is sincere and warm. She suddenly clutches tightly to the material of Luz's button up shirt, no doubt wrinkling it in her balled up fist. "I would do anything for you too.", she breathed.

Luz's bruised lips part to reveal pearly white teeth, she was grinning, it hurts, but Luz doesn't care, nothing else matters, nothing but Amity matters right now.

Amity's expression softens and Luz knows what that means, she softens her own and shifts closer, she releases the side of Amity's face and settles her hand over the Blight's bare knee, "It's you and me against the world, Amity.", Luz whispers softly.

Amity nods, more tears gathered in her eyes, she releases the front of Luz's shirt, she brings both of her hands to Luz's face and holds it gently, she leans in and crushes her lips against Luz's own, eyes closing and heart racing. Their lips move against each other's own, both shifting to be even closer, Amity eventually removes her hands from Luz's face and wraps her arms around her neck, while Luz wraps an arm around the Blight's waist, slowly sliding her bruised hand from Amity's knee to her thigh, stopping her hand just as the tips of her fingers slipped under the dress's fabric.

"Hey, are you two oka-", a voice comes, barely finishing a sentence before the person who owned the voice suddenly choked on their words.

Luz and Amity both cut their passionate kiss short, pulling apart, but remaining close, they turned to the person who spoke and found not just one or two gazes upon them, but three.

"Um, so when was I going to be told about you two?", Eda speaks now, eyes slowly narrowing, she was pointing a finger at the two teens.

Luz blushes slightly, feeling her aching face burn up. "E-Eda, heh...uh.", she returned her gaze to Amity, wanting to see how Amity wanted to go about their discovery.

Amity blushes as well, obviously embarrassed, but she smiles nonetheless. She slides her arms off of Luz's shoulders until her hands are placed on the human's shoulders, she gives the shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Um, well-", she struggled to find her wording.

Thankfully Luz stepped in.

"We're a recent thing.", Luz says softly, returning her gaze to the trio.

"How recent?", Lilith asks with an eyebrow raised., and arms crossed over her chest.

Luz sticks her tongue out at Lilith.

Amity chuckles softly, she shifts close again, unable to resist the urge to close the gap between their bodies, she wraps an arm around the humans shoulder and dips a hand into the back of her head, tangling her fingers with the hair that grew there. She leans her body into her, hugging her.

Luz tenses for a moment, but quickly relaxes, wrapping her arms around the witch.

Eda gives a soft sigh, "Alright, we'll leave you two to it, but when we get home, Owlet, you and me are going to be having a long talk.".

Luz sends a sheepish grin Eda's way.

Surely a talk from Eda would be nothing compared to the beating she received from Amity's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop thoughts.
> 
> And I know the Blight parents have had their names revealed and all, but for the sake of the story and for me not to go back, I will not change the names I have here, but in future fics, I will use their names.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it's been an interesting read so far.
> 
> Feel free to drop some thoughts.


End file.
